Back Once Again
by slashburd
Summary: Nothing beats the feeling of being back on the road. M/M explict slash so don't like, don't read. You have been warned. All reads and reviews appreciated as always.


One more house show and it was go time. The flights were booked, bags almost packed and the bus waiting in the parking lot for the trip to Europe to start. The entire roster on their way overseas were every bit as excited about the trip as they were beat up and tired. The busy post-Mania three week loop had taken it out of them all so the chance to go and entertain the eternally grateful foreign fans seemed like an easy ride.

Teddy had rolled out of the ring with nothing but the slightest twinge in his shoulder. His first night back had gone as well as could be expected despite having put Jinder over. On his exaggerated stagger up the ramp all he could think about was getting into the shower and putting on some fresh clothes. There were limited situations when he actually enjoyed having another man's sweat on his skin and it certainly wasn't ever when he had been in the ring.

A pat on the back from the new creative guy was all the input he got, wanted or needed on his match. On the side Ted Sr had already made it clear that it wouldn't be long before Jinder was going back to developmental for the foreseeable future. A brief feud to get Teddy back on terms with the fans was the plan followed by a shot at the Intercontinental title. Not a bad way to come back from the worst injury of his career so far and it meant a chance to have some matches that he won and might actually make it to TV.

Soon enough he was pushing the door of the locker room back, exchanging pleasantries with the other guys who were packing up and ready to hit catering before sleeping it off on the bus. Teddy headed over to the neat area where his bags and gear were gathered, perching on the edge of the bench to start the laborious unlacing of his boots. Absent mindedly he loosened and tugged at the strings until the pressure around his aching ankle stopped and the circulation returned, much to his relief. Both boots off, he dug around in his bag to find his shower gel and towel, unaware of the presence that suddenly dominated the room.

"Hey guys, meeting in catering. Now. And before you ask now means now. Go. Patterson looks pretty pissed."

The tone of the voice more than the volume penetrated the adrenaline haze that had clouded his mind since getting out of the ring and Teddy took more than a few seconds to realise who it was.

"Not you DiBiase. You're excused. They'll talk to you later."

Looking up Teddy saw the slender figure of his ex-mentor stood near the door, holding it open as everyone else left at speed, fearful of arguing with someone as volatile and senior as Randy. As the last roller case was hastily packed and dragged through the slowly closing door he watched as the lock was turned by the ever deliberate fingers.

"So, a meeting, huh?"

"Well it's kind of a meeting. More of a favour for me than a meeting for them."

Randy crossed the room, headed directly for where Teddy sat, barely resisting the urge to reach down and cup the chin of the man who had occupied his thoughts for months. It hadn't started out as a case of absence making the heart grow fonder but it had certainly ended that way. The weeks that Teddy had been out injured had seemed much longer than they actually were to Randy. All he wanted to do was get some alone time with him before they boarded the plane and spent three weeks living like some kind of nomads travelling from town to town.

The sheen of oil and perspiration across Teddy's skin managed to deflect some of the impact of the scar on his shoulder but not all of it. Without thinking Randy reached out and ran his fingers across it, gently tracing the length of it before resting his hand carefully on the top of Teddy's arm.

"You all healed up now?"

Although Teddy tried to answer it appeared that all words had left his brain. It was too busy wondering where the Randy he knew had gone. The heat radiating from the open palm into his biceps felt like it was branding him and for a moment he worried that the bead of sweat gathering at his temple was in danger of rolling down his face and giving away just how his body was starting to react to the proximity of the man before him. Acutely aware of the silence between them his mouth went into overdrive to compensate for it.

"I'm gettin' there. Be a few more weeks before I'm benching what I could and throwing myself over the top rope but they're pleased with me. Hell, I'm pleased with me. Thought I might be out for good. Dad was talking to Vince to get me on as a trainer. Europe should test it out right. Can't wait to hit France, I loved that place..."

"Well you're still a talker Ted, that's kinda clear."

Randy interrupted the wave of words and watched as the flush rose in Teddy's cheeks. In a brazen move he ran his hand back up over the curve of the slick shoulder and curled his fingers around the side of the strong neck. With his thumb he rubbed at the smooth jawline and noticed Teddy's eyes closing.

"I missed you Ted."

"I missed being around too."

"Did you just miss being around the guys or did you miss me?"

Despite doing his best to stop the gulp that tried to take the word 'you' with it, it was no good. Behind his eyelids Teddy had no idea if the tightening in his throat had come with a cartoon like noise or if it was all in his head. The rhythmic strokes on his skin were sending his brain back into the meltdown it had hit before.

They had come close to truly stepping over the boundaries of their friendship just before Teddy had taken his time off. A shared meal at IHOP followed by some drinks on Randy's bus found them sat watching bad comedy shows together at 4am. One thing led to another and before long Randy's fingers were laced into his hair and his neck was being attacked with rough bites. It was only the arrival of a drunk and weepy Beth Phoenix that had split them apart. A week later and Teddy found himself on an operating table wondering what could have been.

"You. I missed you."

Taking advantage of the fact that Teddy's eyes were still closed Randy leaned down and captured Teddy's mouth with his own. At first the kiss was tentative as he waited for Teddy to respond, sensing exactly what was going through his mind. It wasn't long before the pace picked up and the intensity did as well. Tongues plunged and fought for dominance, the hunger between them sending Randy's heart racing.

With his free hand he urged Teddy to his feet, grabbing a handful of lycra clad ass as soon as their bodies came together. His hips automatically rocked backwards and forwards until they were obscenely rutting against one another. Although Teddy wore an extra pair of briefs under his tights there was no mistaking what was distorting them and could be felt through Randy's jeans. With a low growl he finally released his gentle grip around Teddy's neck and pulled back a little, just enough to expose the hard, bare chest that was no doubt leaving a tell-tale oil stain on his t-shirt.

Deftly his hand slipped down over the perfectly shaped pecs and abs, seeking out the string at the top of the red tights and tugging at it questioningly. Randy wanted to seek approval to go further, not that by that time he really knew how to stop. To aid Teddy's decision he forced his fingers between their bodies and rubbed at the bulge over the soft, stretchy tights. The sound of a breath catching made him rub harder until that breath disintegrated into a moan.

"Y-you sure you wanna?"

"Sure as I've ever been Ted." With that Randy tugged the string loose of the knot and slid his hand inside both the tights and what was underneath, immediately feeling the spill of something warm and slippery onto his fingertips. He angled his body backwards enough for his arm to be able to move more freely. "We're just making up for lost time. Ted, that night on my bus I..."

Teddy didn't give Randy the chance to finish his sentence. Unable to keep the noises to himself he moaned loudly once the hand had curled around his shaft. One squeeze was enough to almost send him over the edge but as the slow up and down movement began he knew he would struggle to keep himself together for long. He thrust forward into the grip hard and fast but frustratingly the hand didn't pick up the pace.

"What's the hurry? Relax, enjoy it."

"Randy, c'mon."

Not being able to see the handsome face before him was his only chance at not being an embarrassingly quick lay, Teddy decided. Screwing his eyelids tightly shut he could imagine chess games, recite protein shake flavours or count sheep but with them open he would be treated to the look of lustful concentration he'd only ever seen once before. That was the first and last time Teddy had seen John Cena on his knees with his ass in the air. It was also the start of the knocking policy on Randy's bus which was still new at the time. The way Randy's tongue darted across his lips coupled with the way his eyes hooded with animalistic desire was an image burned onto his memory forever and somehow he found the willpower to fight the temptation to see it aimed straight at him.

It was the rise and fall of Teddy's chest that gave it away to Randy that their first proper encounter would be surprisingly like every other locker room hook-up he had experienced before; fast, furious and over in minutes. Much as he loved the idea of tormenting Teddy to a gut busting orgasm it didn't seem fair and he didn't want to give him a heart attack which looked likely if he held off much longer.

"What the hell! Who's locked the damn door?"

Randy knew immediately who the voice was and opted to continue despite sensing the panic rising in Teddy's body. He clamped his free hand over Teddy's mouth and carried on, muffling the desperate gasps and groans just enough for the door to stop the rest.

"C'mon guys. Let me in. I need a shower, need my gear..."

The lock rattled on the door but still Randy didn't stop. Instead he leaned in close to Teddy's ear, his breath shifting the wisps of sandy blonde hair put there by the spring sunshine.

"Ignore it. Concentrate on me. He can't get in and even if he did, I don't care anymore. You're gonna come for me Ted. I know you want to and fuck knows I've waited a long time for this."

Finally Randy gave in to the hips that pounded against his fist and pumped hard, barely managing to keep his hand over Teddy's mouth as the younger man turned his head away, the force of his impending climax building rapidly. As he felt Teddy spasm in his hand and buckle at the middle he uncovered the gaping mouth and returned his hand to the pert ass he thought so highly of. A deep kiss soaked up the last of the audible noises and slowed them steadily into something like a contented hum that reminded him of the last time he really had a chance to enjoy a moment like that with anyone. It had been too long.

"Won't be a minute. Lock's stuck, just finding something to hit it with."

Breaking the kiss was something Randy didn't want to do but he knew they had to get out of the locker room with their reputations intact otherwise his carefully calculated plans for room sharing in Europe would go out of the window. He motioned to Teddy to grab a towel and clean up, pausing only to wipe his hand on the inside of his t-shirt. He bent to grab one of the wrestling boots that lay forlornly on the floor and walked over to the door, using the sole to wail at the lock before silently slipping the catch back up.

"What happened? You both missed the meeting. Pat is going to kill you and you especially Teddy."

"Ah, I came down to get everyone, stopped to say hi to Ted for a minute and the damn lock jammed. Cos most everyone was packed and gone we couldn't find anything much to hit it with and there's no signal in here."

Cody seemed to accept the answer without question, much to Teddy's non-surprise. For months his best friend had been following their former mentor around like a lost puppy. Ever since Randy's break up with John hope had sprung eternal in large parts of the roster that they could somehow be the next in line. Teddy hadn't spared it a moment's thought and if anything had even avoided commenting because of how Cody clearly felt.

"Well the guys are all going for a beer before the bus comes if you're interested?"

Randy noticed that all the time Cody was speaking his eyes remained fixed in one place and it wasn't on Teddy. To the naïve ear it might have sounded like the invite was for both of them but Randy knew better from the curl that formed at the corner of Cody's mouth.

"Sure, I'll do whatever everyone else is doing. Ted, you in?"

"Guess so. Rude to turn down an invite when I'm just back on the road. Let me grab a quick shower and I'll see you both there, okay?"

Heading to the shower while Cody had some kind of distraction provided Teddy with the perfect chance to ditch his sticky tights and rinse them off under the free flowing hot water. In the distance he heard the noise of a door closing and before long Cody was beside him, vigorously scrubbing at every inch of his body with all manner of products. The dashing gimmick was over but it seemed that the new-found vanity was destined to remain.

As he washed the last of the shampoo out of his hair Teddy couldn't help but grin to himself about what had happened. He felt bad for his best friend but knew in his heart that Randy saw Cody more as a kid brother than a potential conquest. In Legacy they had long walked the line between friends and brothers but never lovers but maybe John was a lot to do with that. Whilst he had no doubt that there was a spark between him and Randy that was burning brighter than ever, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy-turned-man who's hopes he had just secretly shattered in the space of one furtive five minute fumble.

Things were about to get complicated for all of them but for now he could relax into the sated feeling the release had given him. If it really went anywhere then he was sure that Cody would understand. Well, eventually.

* * *

A/N: Short and sweet. Not enough Randiase out there so hopefully it will inspire me or others to write some more :) All reads and reviews appreciated as always :)


End file.
